


Worst of You

by haechans06



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nahyuck, No Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechans06/pseuds/haechans06
Summary: Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun have known each other their whole life. Donghyuck and Jaemin have also hated each other their whole life. Being in rival dance crews is one thing, but sharing a best friend is the icing on the cake.And when that best friend sees the two of you making out and tells everyone you’re dating, well that’s just the cherry on top.





	Worst of You

3am. Donghyuck can’t sleep again. It happens every time he has a competition, his brain too awake to let him sleep. Sometimes it’s worry, scared he’ll let his team down, and sometimes it’s nerves. But it’s always one thing, and that’s the fear that Na Jaemins crew will beat his. Donghyuck hates losing, but he hates losing even more when it involves the smug face of Jaemin staring at him with the trophy in his hands. 

What scares him the most is that Jaemin is an incredible dancer, so good that Donghyuck can’t take his eyes off him when he’s on stage. It makes him feel insecure, and that’s not an emotion Donghyuck feels very often. 

It doesn’t help that their best friend happens to be the same person, Huang Renjun. Renjun comes to support them both at every competition, sat front row with his twin banners, printed with the words ‘GO DONGHYUCK, GO JAEMIN’. Sometimes he feels bad that he hates Jaemin so much, because of how difficult it makes things for Renjun. But then he remembers how annoying Jaemin is, and instead wonders how Renjun can even be friends with someone like him. 

And at that thought, Donghyucks phone buzzes from his bed side table, flashing up with a text from Renjun. 

‘Can’t sleep?’ is all it says. Donghyuck feels a smile creep onto his face, glad that his best friend is just as nervous as he is. He decides to ring him, finding it easier that waiting for a reply over text. 

“You alright?” Renjuns voice calls through the phone.

“Yeah I’m good, just wanted to hear your voice, I’m getting panicky again.” Donghyuck hears someone scoff in the background, a sound he’d know anywhere.

“That sounds a bit gay Donghyuck, you got a thing for our Injunnie?” Jaemin. Renjun was sleeping over at Jaemins, that’s why he was awake. Donghyuck completely forgot, he tended to block anything involving Jaemin out of his brain.

“Only got a thing for you my love.” Donghyuck forced out, knowing how much Jaemin hated it. And Jaemins annoyance meant entertainment for Donghyuck.

To his enjoyment, Jaemin makes a fake gag noise on the other end of the line, earning a punch from Renjun. “You can’t hit me today I have a competition you dick!” Jaemin screams, surprisingly making Donghyuck laugh.

“Well I forgot you were sleeping at Jaemins so I’ll leave you two to continue on with whatever boring shit it is that you do.” Donghyuck ends the call before Jaemin can hit back at him with some snarky comment, collapsing back onto his bed.

Maybe he should try to get some sleep.

————————— 

Donghyuck wakes up to something soft and warm resting on his cheek, just for a second before the warmth is removed. It startled him enough to jolt his body up immediately, but the sight he saw afterwards was even more terrifying.

“Jaemin what the fuck did you just kiss my cheek to wake me up? How did you get in my house? What are you-“ Suddenly, he felt a finger press against his lips, smushing them against his skin. They sit their for a second, Jaemin looking out of Donghyuck bedroom door as if to make sure no one was coming to disturb them. 

He removes his finger, turning his attention back to Donghyuck with a terrifying grin that only leads to bad things. “Renjun is making you breakfast downstairs. He knew you wouldn’t make it yourself since your parents aren’t here, so he made me get up early just to come do this for you, ridiculous isn’t it? Anyway I’m meant to be in the bathroom right now but I wanted to come bother you before the competition today.” 

“RENJ-“ Donghyuck tries to shout, but his mouth is covered, and his voice muffled, before he can make any impact at all. He lets Jaemin wrestle him back onto his back, too tired to fight. But with Jaemin sat on top of him, his legs stopping Donghyuck from moving, he suddenly wished he had slept a bit more last night. 

“Can I remove my hand or are you gonna scream like a little baby again?” Donghyuck nodded, giving into Jaemins games. 

“Are you trying to scare me? Because you know you have too much of a pretty boy face to do that.” 

“Did the Lee Donghyuck just call me a pretty boy? Thought you didn’t pay anyone compliments?”

“That was not a compliment.” Donghyuck wriggles underneath Jaemin, but Jaemin only tightens his grip on Donghyuck. It’s not uncomfortably tight, he knows Jaemin isn’t trying to hurt him, but it’s enough for him not to be able to move at all.

“You know your breath smells really nice for saying you’ve only just woke up.’ 

Jaemins words catch Donghyuck off guard, causing him to stutter his next words out like he never has before. “I- I’ve only slept for like ummm, an hour? I brush my teeth when I’m bored it’s a weird habit.” 

He simply hums in response, not moving his gaze from Donghyucks eyes. Maybe he couldn’t scare Donghyuck off, but he could intimidate him in another way. “I wonder if you taste as nice as you smell.”

“What-“ Jaemin cuts Donghyuck off for the third time today, but not with his hands. His lips softly hit Donghyucks, immediately molding into place. And weirdly enough, Donghyuck finds himself kissing back. He finds himself placing his hands on Jaemins shirt, pulling him in closer than he already is. He finds himself wanting more, but Jaemin pulls away, a smile on his face.

“See you at the competition Donghyuck.” Jaemin says as he climbs off the boy, casually walking off back downstairs as if nothing had happened, and leaving Donghyuck completely flustered.

But he wasn’t confused, he knew what Jaemin had just done, and he couldn’t believe he let his hormones get the better of him. “Fucking idiot Donghyuck, you really just thought with your dick.” Donghyuck sighed out, staring at the ceiling. “Two can play at that game Na Jaemin, two can play at that game.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the intro. this is gonna be a pretty lengthy fic so I hope lots of nahyuck fans enjoy it.


End file.
